


the flowers on your coffin and the ink on your skin

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fabelhaven City, Florist Xavier, Multi, Tattoo Artist Tiitus, i love this au, it's a fictional place, the soft gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: There's a sort of light that comes over him, Xavier thinks silently while he watches, from across the table, as Tiitus tilts his back and laughs aloud. The restaurant lights are glinting off his blond hair and, for a moment, he looks every bit the golden boy he might have been, once, in another life.--or, the Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor AU that no one but me asked for.





	the flowers on your coffin and the ink on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an overused prompt that I really just had to use.

> to be written


End file.
